Spike the Dragon
Spike is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and is Twilight Sparkle's number one assistant. Best Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Rarity (girlfriend), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Princess Ember, Thorax, Bender, Skipper, King Julien, Django, Kendall Morgan, Smolder, Gabby (potential love interest), Brooklyn Worst Enemies: Discord(formerly), Zhan Tri, Physical Appearance He is a small purple and green dragon with green eyes, green spikes, and light purple scales on his back Personality Spike is occasionally sarcastic though not as much as Twilight and occasionally snickers at misfortunes of others. However, he is very helpful, Loyal and supportive towards Twilight who is his surrogate sister as she hatched him . He is often defensive about being manly and is skeptical of girly things although it is a facade. He's a fun-loving dragon to contrast Twilight's more serious and studying obsessive personality. Despite of his confidence, Spike can also be insecure if someone replaces him in any way such as when he thought Twilight one time replaced him with an owl. He's an unusual dragon as his greed could do terrible things to him and his fire breath is very unusual for it's magic. He also has shown digging, announcing, communicating, cooking and music talents too. He also has a crush on Rarity as well that anyone can notice. He also believes in a dragon code where he serves anyone forever if saved, Applejack found this out the hard way Allies and enemies Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, The Mane Cast, Bender. Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Heloise, Finn, Ice King, King Julian, Flame Princess, Frida Suarez, Shining Armor, Snide, Sagat ,Django of the Dead, Blue, Sora, Donald, Goofy, the Blue Wonder, Magneto, Dr. House, Luigi, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Meowth, Mandark, Solid Snake, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch,Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Jimmy Neutron, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Starfire, Axel, Phantom R, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Kendall Morgan, Princess Ember, Thorax Enemies: Discord, Nightmare Moon, Gilda, Trixie, Film Flam Brothers, Vilgax, Porky, Doplliss, KAOS, Cooler, King of Sorrow and others, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, Sigma, the Sigma Organization The B Team Storyline The Grand Summer Season Trek Spike debuts in the Grand Summer Season Trek alongside his surrogate older sister, and friend Twilight Sparkle. Spike appears here he was kidnapped by secret agents of Discord behind Vilgax's back. Vilgax knew but he didn't know Discord told them not to tell him. So Twilight, Bender and others plan for his freedom in Ponyville Baseball and they manage to win 1 to 0 as part of Bender's chess master plan. Spike joins Bender, Twilight and the others in their adventure against Vilgax and develops a particularly good friendship with King Julian and Django of the Dead. When the team arrives in a ghost town or something, Spike reveals his fear in ghosts and zombies and he will get an element in the daylight when it's time to do Dragons. First in that saga he collaborates with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Ahsoka and Falco in a grave digging plan on a knowledgeable person who has history with dragons. Spike then goes with Django, Julian, Ice King and Q to recover the next elements but Julian's stupidity wakes it up and it chases the baby dragon who is saved by a dragon trainer known as Profion who Bender brought back from the dead to help. Spike then helps save Bubblegum from Veger with Ice King and Flame Princess as Veger mutated her. He then rescues a brainwashed Rarity with help from Q. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Spike returns to help Twilight and his friends against Discord and the Dystopia League. He is also to face Sigma's organization. Spike helps his friends in the missions they get, when they arrive at the grotto, he gets abducted by MOM. He also gets sick from mildew, but eventually he is cured He is separated from the girls through Pitch and with the help of Jack Frost, they find the girls. Spike comes back to Bender and the others for a Christmas party plan, where he is assigned with Rarity to get decoration for the tree. They are noticed by Starfire but fortunately neither of them tell her their involvement with her husband. Future Warfare TBA Future Warfare: Empire TBA LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War TBA Gallery My_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_spike.jpg spike 1.png spike 2.png spike 3.png spike 4.png spike 5.png spike 6.png spike 7.png spike 8.png spike 9.png spike 10.png 830px-Spike_at_the_door_S2E21.png 587px-Rarity_admiring_Spike's_blush_S2E21.png Spike_T_shirt_Rarity_heart_S1E20.png spike 11.png spike 12.png spike 13.png spike 14.png spike 15.png spike 16.png spike 17.png spike 18.png spike 19.png spike 20.png spike 21.png spike 22.png spike 23.png spike 24.png Snapshot 11 (20-10-2012 10-11 AM).png spike.png spike 25.png 22.png 24.png 9spi.png tumblr_lruxm4aoo21qj2d2v.png Manly Spike waiting S1E19.png Spike watching Thorax and Ember fight S7E15.png Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10-W10.png 22341 safe rarity spike animated kissing fire-ruby secret-of-my-excess.gif Adult Spike.jpeg Adult Spike 2.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Sane Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:True Neutral Category:Sibling Category:Videos Category:Non Humans Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Time Travelers Category:Bald Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Rarity and Spike Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Dragons Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Love Interests of Rarity Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cathy Weseluck Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Character_in_Protectors_of_the_Multi-Universe Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Members of The K Team Category:Orphans Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Flyers Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Main Members of The K Team Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Spike and Gabby Category:The Dragon Team Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in LOTM: Kingdom Come